The Steps We Take
The Steps We Take The Steps We Take is a story about a clan-cat in love with a rogue, Thrush and NightWhisker. But, NightWhisker isn't all he seems to be. I padded into the clearing. I'm so hungry! ''I sighed. I heard rustling in the bushes. I crouched waiting to attack. A cat popped out looking around. ''A clan cat! ''I crouched in the low grass. The cat seemed to be with two more cats. The one in front was a black tom. He was padding closer to me and I backed up, "Go left, SnowSky." He meowed to the pure white she-cat. SnowSky nodded and bounded away. The black tom continued, "PuddleFoot, you go right." He meowed to a dusty brown tom with fluffy black feet that looked really muddy. The tom bounded up to me, "Hey rogue!" ''Mouse-dung! He spotted me! ''I stood up, "Hello," I meowed, "Clan cat!" I spat. He hissed, "Who are you?" He asked, impatiently. "Who are you?" I repeated his question, "I'm NightWhisker, you are?" He asked me, more politely this time. "I'm Thrush." I looked away and snorted. He started to smile, I looked confused. He put his muzzle near my ear and whispered, "you're very pretty for a rogue," And he padded away, towards his clanmates. ''Did he just call me? What?!? '' A padded back to the same spot the very next day to see NightWhisker already there. "Your still here?" I asked, but in a teasingly way. He purred, "I wanted to see you again, Thrush." I started to turn pink, "Heh," I meowed, nervously. "What about your clanmates?" I asked. NightWhisker looked back, "They didn't notice me slip out of camp." I nodded, "You sure?" I asked. NightWhisker smiled, "Yep!" I looked at NightWhisker, his eyes were focused in the direction where his camp was. "Is something wrong?" I asked. NightWhisker faked yawned, ignoring the question. "It's getting late." He meowed, "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded. He licked my ear, I smiled. "Goodbye NightWhisker!" I smiled and skipped back to my burrow. ''I'm in love! ''"NightWhisker! There you are!" I heard a she-cat meow I turned to see a dusky brown she-cat pressed up against NightWhisker. I hissed. ''What do you think your doing? He's mine! ''Thrush calmed down, ''Maybe it's just a clan thing! Ya maybe... "Thrush!" Someone called to me. I got up to see NightWhisker over me. "Oh Hi!" I purred licking his muzzle. He smiled. "Thrush I have something to ask you," I tilted my head, "What is it?" NightWhisker took a deep breath, "I love you! Will you be my mate?" I was shocked by the question and smiled, "Of course!" I saw NightWhisker jump with happiness. "Now, can I ask you something?" I asked him. NightWhisker stopped jumping, "What is it?" I stood up. "Well, yesterday while we were going to our homes. I saw a she-cat with you. Who was that?" NightWhisker looked confused and then realized, "Oh That was, CherryMoon." I huffed then stood up, "Oh Really now? Does she have a thing for you?" I meowed my muzzle almost touching his, until he finally meowed, "Yes," I sighed and sat back down, "Do you have a thing for her?" I asked, my eyes glinting, "Pfft! No!" He lied, I could tell he was. "Liar..." I meowed. "Go run along, and don't come back until you stop lying to my face. That's the second time you lied to me!" He looked confused, "Lied- and even if I did ie to you I only lied to you once!" He bellowed. "Not true," I growled. "It is true! And your too stupid to see it!" He screeched then he realized what he said and meowed gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" I could feel anger surging through me until I couldn't hold it any longer, "I HATE YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL! WHY DON'T YOU RUN ALONG WITH CHERRYMOON OR WHATEVER! I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I screamed. NightWhisker looked at me, his eyes full of sympathy, It looked like he was trying to beg me to think this through. I turned from he gaze and bolted away. I could feel him staring at me as I ran away. I could hear CherryMoon talking to him and they were laughing. I didn't care I hated him so much! Days went by and I didn't see NightWhisker at all, but I had a new mate. His name was WaspStripe. He too was a clan cat. He was sweet and nice. Nothing like NightWhisker was. But, I was expecting kits and I couldn't wait to tell WaspStripe. Then I heard giggling in the bushes and two cats popped out. One was a very plump she-cat. The other was a all black tom. Yep, the two cats I hated most in the world. It was CherryMoon and NightWhisker. I waited and they were both staring at me and we didn't say a word to each other. Then another cat popped out of the bushes, It was WaspStripe. I jumped to my feet and lapped his ear, "WaspStripe!" He purred and lapped at my ear, too. "Hello Thrush," He smiled. He then noticed CherryMoon and NightWhisker, "Hey it's you two!" I looked at WaspStripe. "What do you mean? You know them?" WaspStripe nodded, "They've been mates for moons even got two kits." I froze and stared at NightWhisker. NightWhisker was staring at the ground, "I'm sorry Thrush." CherryMoon pressed against NightWhisker. "It's okay, NightWhisker. I'm here." I unsheathed my claws and leapt for CherryMoon. I couldn't take it. I could feel tears crawling from my eyes. CherryMoon laid limp on the ground. I didn't notice I killed her. I stared at her body. I started to cry even more. I turned around to smile at WaspStripe but he was laying limp on the floor as well. Blood pouring out of neck, his face looked clawed up and his feet were covered with scratches. "WASPSTRIPE!" I screamed, crying. I turned my head to see NightWhisker laughing. I saw his face. He was not the cat I fell in love with. But a furious murder. I suddenly realized there was no blood on my paws, from killing CherryMoon. I shivered. I couldn't bare this. The kits instead me wriggled. NightWhisker kept on laughing. ''Please no! Don't hurt my kits! ''NightWhisker turned to me, smiling like a crazed cat. I felt scared. "Please no, Please my kittens!" I shouted but he kept walking towards me. that crazed smile on his face. I extended my claws and lashed them forward, NightWhisker stopped and whispered in my ear, "I love you and I always will." He extended his claw and shoved it in his throat and with one grunt he went limp. I stared in horror. The cat I fell in love with, the cat I thought I couldn't bare to live without. Killed two cats and himself. Moons and moons had passed and I just had three kittens. One of them looked like me, the other like WaspStripe and the other as black as night, NightWhisker. I was going to name the first one who was a she-cat and looked like me, is FinchKit. The next one, the tom that looked like WaspStripe, is BeeKit. And the next one, the tom that looked like NightWhisker, was Shadekit. I gave these three kits away to a clan, NightWhisker's clan. I never knew who the father was but that day. Was the worse day of my life, but it was the steps we take.